Innocence Lost II The Forgotten One
by Didi
Summary: Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed. AU. **Rssuming writing. Chapter 7 to 9 is uploaded.**
1. The Mission

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel. I take no credit but with the imaginative story line. This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.   
  
Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13. I will not be responsible for outraged parents.   
  
Note: This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic. It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines. Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.   
  
**Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long. This will make much more sense to afterwards. Thanks. **  
  
Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost. Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed. AU. New character introduced.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Her name is Lexi. That much she was sure of. It was short for something, Alexandra or Alexis or something to that extent. What it actually was, she no longer remembers. It's been so long....  
  
How long has it been? She doesn't remember anything clearly now. It's been too long. But a part of her knew that it wasn't right. She remembered thinking of her past only .... Was it days or hours ago? This is so confusing! What was happening to her?  
  
The light, where is the light coming from? There's never been any light in there? Or has there been? She just can't remember. What's happening? Why can't she remember anything?  
  
"Come here, child." The voice sent a chill up her spine. It was dark and cold and produced all kinds of nightmares for her. Yet she doesn't remember why.  
  
Crawling slowly through a small opening, she stepped into the torch lit chamber. The room was not big but it was much more spacious than her little hole in the wall, literally. The sound around her remind her of.... Damn it, what did it remind her of?  
  
"It's time to show me your loyalties." The man's eyes were dark pools of evil. His blue skin glistened in the firelight. "This will allow you to fly for now, once you're located your target, you will bring her back here. Then we shall augment your powers once more." The heavy metal pack weighed down her back and she almost toppled over from the weight of it. "You will return within 72 hours with the girl. Is that clear?"  
  
She had a feeling that this wasn't the first time she's done this before. But she can't remember when or where this all seem familiar to her. Her memory was a big gapping hole in her head. She couldn't remember, couldn't remember anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everett Thomas led a good life. He was smart, athletic, charming, handsome by most standards and never had to endure some of the more awful realities of prejudices in life. He's never had to worry about money, job, or things of that sort. The petty problems of a normal 18-year-old kid had never plagued him before, including the over rout emotions like lust, passion, and jealousy...until now.  
  
By all rights, he couldn't really be jealous of the man named Logan, or more commonly referred to as Wolverine. After all, the man was probably old enough to be.... Hum.... How old is that man? But Everett was deathly afraid that the green eyed-monster that's consumed his soul in the week that the man has been at the Massachusetts Academy was going to make him do something stupid and regrettable.   
  
And all his problems could be laid at the little feet of a certain petite Asian beauty currently trying to take the head off a T-Rex along side of her mentor. Jubilation Lee.  
  
The rest of Generation X were standing in the observation dome, watching the scene underneath them with great interest. Their once squeamish and often childish friend, their youngest member to date, was no longer in residence. In her place was someone that was... different.  
  
"Well, looks like Jubilee's getting her fire back!" Paige Guthrie winced as Jubilee's sais moved like a blur and a trail a blood followed. "In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd swear she's more active now that she had been before the.... incident."  
  
That's what they call it now, the "incident." Jubilee went missing for nearly a month and a half, tortured and experimented upon by Mr. Sinister. She came back with holes in her memory big enough to drive a semi through. The first months were hard, she wake in the middle of the night, screaming in terror but never remembering what it was that frightened her. No one was sure what was worse, not knowing what had been done to her or not be able to help ease the terror that kept her awake every night.  
  
Then Wolverine came to stay with her for a little while, on the pretense of teaching the kids some defense techniques, and everything changed. That was almost two weeks ago. Jubilee was getting her life back with a vengeance.   
  
She trained harder, practiced more and learned from the best there was. Logan spent every waking moment with her for nearly ten days now, doing what she wanted, training her, teaching her, and protecting her. They walked, talked, and acted as they once did, with the ease that came with absolute trust. The only difference was Jubilee wasn't the innocent she had been only weeks before, she was a new person with a new motivation. She had a mission in life now.  
  
To be continued....  



	2. The Mistake

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel. I take no credit but with the imaginative story line. This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.   
  
Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13. I will not be responsible for outraged parents.   
  
Note: This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic. It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines. Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.   
  
**Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long. This will make much more sense to afterwards. Thanks. **  
  
Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost. Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed. AU. New character introduced.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You sure there was a girl there, chica?" Angelo asked yet again as he lit up another cigarette. "I mean in you were kind of loco in la cabesa, you might have just made it the chica to keep yourself going, you know. Like that Sybil girl!"  
  
"I'm not making her up." Jubilee replied without any heat as she paced the room. It was the first time in nearly eight months that she has spoken of her time with Sinister. For the first time in months, she could actually piece together all the little fragments that had only begun to resurface in the past weeks. "I know she was there. I know that she kept me from going completely insane and doing something that I know I would regret now. She's in trouble and I'm going to do what ever it takes to get her away from Sinister and his twisted plot to use her." Her eyes were bright with determination as she turned them on her friends. "With or without your help."  
  
Sean frowned in consideration. [Emma, is she serious?]  
  
[Deadly so, I'm afraid. I may not be able to read her mind any longer but I can tell simply by that look in her eyes that she's more serious that I've ever seen her. What do you think, Logan?]  
  
[She's going to need help doing this. I'm there.]  
  
[We're not saying that we won't do whatever is necessary to help her in her road to recovery. I'm just asking if you think that...]  
  
[You don't believe her? Cause if you don't, you shouldn't try to help.] Logan's eyes were deadly dark as he turned them toward Emma Frost.  
  
Sean had a feeling that things could get ugly if he didn't do something about Logan's temper. Emma Frost was still in the back books where the rest of the X-Men were concerned. No matter that she would do anything to give Jubilee a little peace. [Logan, it's not that we don't believe the lass, it's just that with everything that went on that night and all that she's forgotten, it's hard for us to know if she actually did see someone or if like Angelo said, it was simply her subconscious trying to protect her from doing something drastic.]  
  
Logan frowned but didn't turn to his old combat buddy. [I know my Jubilee, she ain't making this up. The kid is a lot stronger than she looks, Irish. You've got to believe her if you wish to help her. The last thing she needs is someone questioning her sanity just as she is getting it back.]  
  
Sean nodded his head in understanding. He knew that there really wasn't any other option. "Okay lass, what do you want us to do?"  
  
"I need Sinister's current lab location. She's got to be kept there. He was doing something to her, long before I was ever brought in." Jubilee kept pacing as she looked over at Logan. "I know that Scott's got a list of the possible locations somewhere in the mansion but thinks that looking through them one by one is a waste of time. But if I can get a look at it maybe I can..."  
  
Logan nodded his head and reached into his back pocket for his cell phone, one that Storm insisted that he kept with him at all times. "I'll see if Slim will e-mail us a copy of those locations. But I've got to warn you, kid, he's going to want in on this one."  
  
"You think he'll try to stop me or that he'll want to help me?" she asked with her sweet little face all too serious. Nothing was going to stop her now. Her nightly dreams, resurfacing memories, were beginning to help her see just what had happened to her. And just how important the girl, she still couldn't quite remember her name, was to her keeping faith in those she loved. She needed to do this, not just for herself but for her friend.  
  
"I'd say help," Logan muttered. The phone was ringing rather annoyingly in his ear. The kid had a look in her eyes he hadn't seen in so long that he was a afraid that he would never be there again. She had fire in those pretty blues. Something about this had given his Jubilee a purpose in life and he would do what it took to keep that fire burning bright. "After all, look what Sinister did to Scott's kid. He's wanted payback for that for quite some time now. I don't see why he won't jump at the chance to.... Scott? It's Logan."  
  
Jubilee tuned him out for a moment. Her mind wondered through the still many holes in her memory trying to fill in the gaps there.  
  
Everett watched Jubilee with shielded eyes from the doorway. He did that a lot now, unwilling to go to her and simply ask if she was all right. He knew what the answer would be; it was also the same. But he couldn't stop himself from simply watching her, fearing that if he blinked, she would be gone again. He took her for granted, thinking she would always be there no matter what. He was so wrong, so horribly wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 months ago: Massachusetts's Academy  
  
"Come on, Ev." Jubilee pleaded, her face turned upward toward his with appeal in her big blue eyes. Her hands were clap together in prayer like position. "It'll be fun."  
  
She looked too sweet by half that he almost gave in. "No."  
  
"Why not?" She asked her eyes still soft and pleading.  
  
"Cause I'm not a five year old anymore." He said with a quick smile. "Catching fireflies in the meadow is just not as appealing to me now at my ripe old age as it had been when I was a kid."  
  
"Well, I'm still a kid," Jubilee pointed out willingly. She would never have said it had it been anyone but Everett Thomas. She liked him, enjoyed his company more than any of the other Generation X's member and she really wanted to catch fireflies. "It's a beautiful spring night and the weather is just perfect for..."  
  
"Everett?" Monet St. Croix came around the corner walking like that queen that she always appeared to be. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready?" Jubilee asked, annoyed that the beautiful, young woman with her model perfect looks had interrupted her attempt at getting Everett out alone. "Ready for what?"  
  
Everett had the grace to look slightly sheepish; from exactly what he wasn't even sure himself. "Urg.... Monet and I were going to fix up the theatre system in the basement and watch a movie in there tonight." He blushed as Jubilee's eyes when from him to the girl, who almost looked bored by the whole exchange, and the realization dawned in her eyes as did a flash of something that was akin to hurt.  
  
"I see." Jubilee nodded her head. Her heart hurts from the insistent squeeze on it that she suddenly felt. "Well then..." she licked her lips in an attempt to get her breathing down to a normal level but the squeezing in her heart was making it difficult. "Okay, I guess I'll just go catch some fireflies myself." She forced herself to smile, unwilling to allow them, either one of them, to see her hurt.   
  
"Fireflies?" Monet smirked and glanced down on rather petite Asian girl with her usual superior nose-turned-up-in-the-air look. "Who plays such childish games anymore?"  
  
Jubilee didn't even feel the sting from that set down, the pain of what she saw as Everett's betrayal took up too much room already. He had lied to her, didn't tell her what was up. The quiet rivalry between Monet and herself for Everett's affections was never official but it was there nevertheless. For Everett to ridicule her for her childhood activities were bad enough, for him to choice Monet over... dagger in the back and all that. "Well I think it's fun."   
  
Monet smiled indulgently. "You would."  
  
She just wasn't up the verbal spar, something quite unlike her. She hurt from the inside and not quite up to the usual biting exchange of remarks. "Whatever. Good night." She headed for the door.  
  
"Jubilee..." Everett called out and waited for the girl to turn. He could tell that he had hurt her with not wanting to go. And he didn't even know why it bothered him so much that it bothered her. "You... you could join us and we can watch..." He was willing to sacrifice a night with Monet, though he really did want to get to know the beautiful goddess better, if it meant he got to wipe that wounded look out of his little friend's eyes. "We can watch whatever you want."  
  
There was a strange lack of expression in her face that he didn't particularly cared for, as if she was hiding something behind it. Then she shook her head. "No, I'm going to go to the meadow and catch some fireflies. Thanks anyways but you know what they say," she offered a weak smile that never reached her eyes. "Two is company and..."  
  
"Three's a pain." Monet finished for her before tugging on Everett's arm. "Come on, Ev. Leave the child to her games."  
  
Everett looked over his shoulder at her with a frown. "You shouldn't go by yourself. You know how Emma is about..."  
  
"It's on the grounds, Everett," Monet chimed. "What could happen?"  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Missing

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel. I take no credit but with the imaginative story line. This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.   
  
Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13. I will not be responsible for outraged parents.   
  
Note: This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic. It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines. Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.   
  
**Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long. This will make much more sense to afterwards. Thanks. **  
  
Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost. Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed. AU. New character introduced.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Scott says that he's bringing it here." Logan said as he hung up the phone. "Whatever you've got up your sleeves darling, he wants in on." [Emma, Jean says that she's on her way as well. Wants to talk to you about your theory.]  
  
[I understand, Logan. Will the rest of the X-men be residing with us for a while? I will make arrangements for the guest hall to be...]  
  
[No, Scott says that he'll call them in if something serious is on the move. He don't want to be disturbing them right now. Everyone is still resting up on the Juggernaut thing.]  
  
[All right. Then just one room for the Summers?]  
  
[Yeah.] Logan glanced at the subdued former White Queen. "Emma, will you make sure that we have all the files? Scott is going to want to review whatever you've got."  
  
She nodded her head and got up slowly. "We should call it a night, kids. You all have classes tomorrow."  
  
The rest of the group broke up slowly with only Logan and Jubilee lingeringly for their nightly talks. She always talked to him before she went to bed, found that it help her sleep better at night and take control of her nightmares.   
  
Jonothan Starmore lingered in the doorway as well. [Lee?]  
  
"Yeah, Jono?" She looked at him expectedly. The young man known as Chamber was the only one of her friend that didn't try to smother her with concern. He was the only one that understood that she needed time to heal on her own. For that, she was grateful for.   
  
[This girl, what's her name? You've never mentioned a name.]  
  
"I can't remember yet." She looked troubled by that. "I do know that she's got dark hair, brown I think. And green eyes. I remember her having very unusual color green eyes." She rubbed her forehead, painfully throbbing from trying to force the memories that would not come to surface at will. "I just can't remember a name to..."  
  
[Don't force it. It'll come soon enough.] He nodded his good night and left his friend to her ever-watchful guardian. Though he would never admit it, he slept better knowing that Wolverine was there to watch over Jubilee. Jonothan Starmore didn't have a lot of friends. But he certainly wanted to keep the ones that he did have around as long as possible.   
  
With all the fuss about Jubilee's trauma, no one really looked into the fact that her supposed death had other consequences. The members of Generation X lost more than just a friend that horrifying day, they found what was left of their hard-fought innocence shattered to a million pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 months ago: Massachusetts's Academy  
"Who saw her last?" Emma asked as she hurried down the stairway.   
  
"Well, Everett and Monet were down in the..."  
  
"Girl, I don't care what Everett and Monet were doing. Just tell me where did you see her last?" She asked with little patience as the gut wrenching fear threatened her usually calm and cold demeanor. It was like some horrible re-enactment of a nightmare she thought she had long expelled from her psyche.   
  
Paige had pounded on her door half and hour before at four in the morning, disturbing her beauty sleep and annoying her to no end. But one look at the young blond girl's face told Emma that this was serious. Jubilee never came to bed. Paige had awaked in the middle of the night with her throat dust dry and found Jubilee's bed completely undisturbed.   
  
Emma could feel all the moisture in her mouth go. [SEAN!]  
  
[Oh for the love the lord, lass. Was yelling in me head really necessary? What in the world do you think you're...]  
  
[Jubilee is missing.]  
  
[What?] That got the old Irishman's attention like nothing else would. [When? Where?]  
  
[I don't know. Paige just got me out of bed. Took me this long just to figure out that this isn't some stupid prank that the kids are pulling.]  
  
[Are you sure? Are you absolutely...]  
  
[Yes, I'm sure. I can feel Paige's fear. And I can't find Jubilee anywhere on the ground. I don't sense her at all.]  
  
[Calm down, Emma. Meet me in the security room.]  
  
[I'm on my way there now.]  
  
Paige found herself rushing down the corridor fast behind the sheer white trailing night robe that Emma had hastily pulled on. Her heart was pounding at rate that could possibly give her a heart attack. She was scared, more scared than she was willing to admit. She's played the good little student, played the masked hero, played the good little girl, but it never really hit her that being a X-Men meant this, this waking up with the sickening feeling that something was terribly wrong.   
  
"Jubilee usually watches Jay Leno at night then comes to bed," Paige needed to talk, needed something to do other than imagine what could have happened. "She usually comes to bed around one in the morning. I go to bed around ten, there's never been problem before. I didn't know she didn't come to bed." She glanced around the brightly lit security room. "Should I get the others?"  
  
Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm her hammering heart. "No, I will." Closing her eyes, she reached out to all her special students. [Wake up. We have an emergency. Everyone to the security room now.] She cut off from them before any one of them could respond with their usual whining about being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
Sean looked like a man that rolled out of bed in a hurry as he rushed into the room and fell into one of the six chairs that over looked the sophisticated technology that monitor the Academy grounds. "What do we have?"  
  
"Nothing," Emma leaned over the man's shoulder. "I just got here myself and called the others. We need to know who she was seen with last and what could have happened?" [Sean, Paige is in real bad shape.]  
  
[You're not doing too great yourself, lass. You're face is about as white as your nightgown there.]  
  
[I'm not so much worried about me as I am about the kids]  
  
[Let's not speculate on anything just quite yet. We need facts, details. Bring up all the camera and show me the last 12 hour of tapes in double speed.]  
  
[The kids are coming.]  
  
[Stay calm, Emma. We've got to figure this out first.] He turned with dark green eyes to steady the White Queen. He knew from much experience that a calm reasonable voice helps to elevate any panic that may arise. "Paige, we want the last 12 hours on the screens from every location we've got at double time. I want to see everything."  
  
Paige moved to help just as a sleepy Anglo came in with his pajamas all buttoned wrong and his extra skin hanging off rather grotesquely for he was having trouble concentrating at this time of the night. "What's up, mi profesores? Why wake me when I was just getting to the good part of the dream with Cindy..."  
  
"Jubilee's missing." Paige said with almost a cry of panic.   
  
That sobered the usually nonchalant young hombre. The gray-faced boy reacted more quickly to Paige's obvious distress than he would have to the news. "You sure?"  
  
"Would we wake you up if we weren't?" Emma snapped as her eyes watched the tapes from the previous hours. All was quiet.  
  
Anglo was taken aback.   
  
"What's going on?" Everett rubbed his eyes clear of sleep. "What happened?"  
  
Anglo turned to his tall friend. "Our little chica is gone."  
  
"What?" Everett's dark eyes crossed with confusion. He was having trouble concentrating. "What chica?"  
  
"The little firecracker." Anglo said picking up on the tension in the air being eluded by the other three. "Julibee is missing."  
  
Everett's eyes followed Anglo's to the screen as the other three review the tapes from all twenty-eight cameras on the ground. "How did that..."  
  
"Mr. Cassidy?" Paige said with a frown at the fuzzy screen in front of her. "I can't get camera nineteen up?"  
  
"Here, let me."   
  
Emma turned to the two boys just as Monet and Jono came in, their rooms being the furthest away from the security room. "When was the last time any of you saw Jubilee last night?"  
  
Jono shook his head. [I was in Boston all yesterday. Everyone was in bed when I came home last night, around eleven.]  
  
Everett turned to Jono sharply. He knew Jubilee's habits as well as anyone around here. "Jubee wasn't watching Leno?"  
  
[No, everything was dark.]  
  
"I saw her at dinner at around eight and that was it." Anglo said, his brows coming together with concern. He didn't like this, not one bit. He's been on this whole hero thing long enough now that he knew trouble when it stared him in the face. "Ev, didn't she..."  
  
"I saw her just after eight-thirty when she..." he's eyes went wide. A horrible dawning realization just hit him out of the blue. "Oh God, camera nineteen is out in the meadow fields right?"  
  
Emma frowned just a Sean and Paige both let out loud gasped. Everyone turn to the screen where Sean had rewound the tape from security camera nineteen until they got a picture. A large purple blob of a man cut of Jubilee's escape route back to the academy just as someone off camera range fired something in her general direction. Jubilee screamed as she caught the shot off her hip but rolled up running and firing for all she was worth. Someone else hit her hard across the back of her neck, throwing her out of the camera's range. Someone else fired off a series of plasma shots toward the girl. The last image was of Jubilee's broken body being tossed toward the camera, her blood splattering across the grass and glass of the len, just as the screen went dead.   
  
  
To be continued....  



	4. New Player

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel. I take no credit but with the imaginative story line. This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.   
  
Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13. I will not be responsible for outraged parents.   
  
Note: This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic. It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines. Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.   
  
Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long. This will make much more sense to afterwards. Thanks.   
  
Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost. Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed. AU. New character introduced.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He watched her quietly as she stared out the window. Their evenings usually began like this, both calm and rather quiet, in their own thoughts for a while. "Do you remember the attack at all?" Logan asked in his usual quiet tone. Nothing faked, just his usual way of speaking to her. He cared.  
  
"Yeah, most of it. It wasn't too spectacular or anything, pretty quick in fact. I blacked out after something hit me in the back and that was it. Didn't last very long, they knew exactly what to do to incapacitate me." She shook her head. "I really do have a lot to learn when it comes to this superhero business if I'm suppose to help save the world."  
  
"You're learning." He drawled out as he reached into his pocket for a stick of cigar. "You mind if I smoke? Haven't had one in..."  
  
"Go right ahead," she waved him to it. "I rather liked the smell."  
  
He smiled at her. "Rogue and Jean hate the damn things. Thinks I should quit."  
  
Jubilee smiled back, her open smiled reserved only for him these days. "Well, not all of us have an immune system that keeps us from developing lung cancer or getting properly drunk."  
  
Logan sighed and put the stogy away. "Okay, I get the picture."  
  
She laughed and went over to him. She sat down and leaned her head against his broad shoulders. There was a sense of calmness she always felt when she was with him. Even when they were on the run and needed to be extra careful cause anything could pop out at them at any moment. She never felt fear when she was with him, not when they were in the most dangerous of situations. Wolverine always takes care of her. He was the only thing she could depend upon in life. And she was the only thing that girl...whatever her name is... can depend upon now. "I want to help her, Wolvie. I need to."  
  
"I know." He stroked her baby fine hair wanting to calm her fears. "We're going to help you find your friend."  
  
"I can't remember her name." She felt the tears gather in her eyes, damning herself against her own weakness. "Why can't I remember her name?"  
  
"Let it go, kid. Like the kid with half a face said, it'll come soon enough. Don't force your mind to do what it doesn't want. It ain't going to do you no good." He sighed knowing that his words were only that, words. There was nothing he would like better at the moment than to stick his claws into Sinister's guts. "When this is over, want to go into the Alaskan wilderness with me?"  
  
She looked up at him. "The Alaskan wilderness? Why would you want to go there?"  
  
"Need to get away for a while." He smiled at her. It wasn't a lie. He had been feeling the city close in on him for some time now. It was high time he went for a little track in the woods to clear his head. "I'll even let you bring all them junk food you like so much."  
  
Jubilee looked at him. She knew what those peaceful trips into the nature were to Wolverine. They were his sanctuary, his home. It was a place where he could simply be himself and not worry about anything or anyone else around him. "You sure you want me tagging along?"  
  
"You now me, kid. I like having someone that can talk without an answer from me. It makes for better conversation that way."   
  
She grinned, thanking him for not making her feel like an unwelcome visitor in his domain. "Then I'd love to come. I think maybe..." her voice trailed off, not sure if she should speak of it.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jubilee sighed. "Maybe I need to get away from this place for a while. Let the others heal in their own way. I think having me around kind of reminds them that life is really hard. Plus, if Paige asks me one more time if I'm okay, I'm going to have to shave her bald."  
  
Logan nodded with complete understanding. "So, we wait for Scott then?"  
  
She nodded. "We wait for Scott."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She could see the girl through the window, bypassing the security system had been easier than taking candy from a... What was that saying again? She winced as something hurt in her brain. Rubbing her hand against her forehead trying to push the member a little more. But it was gone. Nothing there. "Damn it." She sighed.   
  
Moments like that frustrated her like crazy. She couldn't understand why she couldn't remember things that she knew that she should know. Like little saying and phrases like that. Things that any six year old should know, remember from their... childhood. Another big hole in her memory.   
  
"Who am I?" She hissed to the moon as her heart pounded harder. "Concentrate you fool. Fail and he'll kill you." She took a deep breath and backed away from the window slowly, careful to stay away from security camera that she could sense trees just above her.  
  
She had to get this done tonight. No time like the present and she wanted it done with. A part of her knew, she knew that this was wrong. Taking the pretty girl away from her family, those that love her. "Damn it." She climbed the tree just outside the ladies' dormitory, one she had studied for hours now. It had to be this way. She didn't have a choice and neither did the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan looked up sharply. His senses just went on full alert. A weft of something caught his attention, not like any of the other scents that are in the air. Between the soap Jubilee used to wash herself with and the stale soda bottle someone left behind the couch, he could sense something else. Jasmine and dirt, sewer water and roses, a strange combination of scent that made no sense to even his hyperactive sense of smell.   
  
"What is it, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked, so attuned to him now that she was. His whole body was comfortably firm one moment and rock hard and alert the next. "What do you..."  
  
"Sh..." he held out a finger to hush her while trying to concentrate. "It's gone."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I thought that..." he shook his head. Maybe he was just getting paranoid. Everyone's nerves have been shot to hell these past months, always afraid that something or someone was going to reach out from the darkness and take her away again. "Nothing. The wind probably just changed directions or something."  
  
Jubilee watched the man in the soft light of the lamp. "You sure?"  
  
He shrugged, not wanting to unduly alarm her. He would be on alert tonight; she needed to rest. "I'd say so if it was more."  
  
She nodded her head, ever trustful of her Wolverine.  
  
He settled back down, making a conscious effort to relax for her sake. He wasn't wrong when he said that that wind had shifted. It was that shift that caused the new scent to come through the window, or he would have never caught it. Someone was out there. Someone he didn't recognize at all.  
  
  
To be continued...  



	5. The Brother

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel. I take no credit but with the imaginative story line. This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.   
  
Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13. I will not be responsible for outraged parents.   
  
Note: This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic. It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines. Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.   
  
Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long. This will make much more sense to afterwards. Thanks.   
  
Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost. Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed. AU. New character introduced.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You don't think it's a little late to be visiting right now?" The young man known as Rictor, formerly of X-Force, grinned through the shadows. "I mean, it's almost midnight and..."  
  
"I'm sure they're not all asleep yet." Samuel Guthrie knew that it was late and that his younger sister Paige was no doubt asleep now. But he had the sudden urge to come see her, to make sure she was still safe, and he just simply couldn't shake the need to do so. "They're teenagers after all."  
  
For the past six months, he's been traveling around the country with his former X-Force buddies Rictor and Shatterstar, away from the X-Men scene. He was in desperate needed of time away not only from the X-Men but from X-Force, his family. Something occurred to him during the long track from Sinister's Fortress back to the X-Mansion. He's long lost sight of what he was fighting for. He needed something else to keep his focus, something to help him wake up in the morning and go to bed at night. A track around the nation seemed ideal at the time. Plus, his harsh breakup with Tabitha Smith, Boomer, certainly helps to cement his decision to leave.  
  
"Perhaps, we should knock?" Shatterstar's gleaming eyes sparked in the moonlight, his serious face appeared to be carved from granite. No two persons were less alike than Rictor and Shatterstar, or Ben as he would like people to call him now, but they were best friends. The two understood each other better than...well, better than most people. "They may be..."  
  
[Don't you boys have anything better to do in the middle of the night than to stand there at someone's front door and gabber on like a couple of old maids in a parlor?]  
  
Emma Frost's psychic voice put the three young men on alert faster than the appearance of the unstoppable Juggernaut would.   
  
[Well? Are you going to come in or are you boys planning on camping out on the front lawn tonight?]  
  
Sam frowned. [Is Paige still up?]  
  
[Your sister went to bed hours ago. You should know her habits better than most people. Ten o'clock is her bedtime and she's yet to deviate from it since she arrived in school. Head toward the boy's dormitory, I'll have Jono meet you all there.]  
  
[Thank you.]  
  
[And take care not to disturb Wolverine and Jubilee. They're at their usual place of talk in the evenings,the living room.]  
  
Sam frowned and traded glanced with the other two. [How is she?]  
  
[Better, much better.]  
  
[Perhaps we should...]  
  
[Don't. She, nor Logan, would appreciate it.]   
  
Sam nodded to himself; fully aware that Jubilee hadn't taken the comfort and sympathy the others had tried to force on her very well. Leading the way in, he headed toward the west wing of the school. "I think we're should see about trying to..."  
  
Jono appeared almost out of nowhere. [Good evening.]  
  
"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Rictor jumped back several feet. "Jono, don't do that to a guy that just came from living in a haunted house."  
  
Jono appeared slightly distracted from the haunted house comment. [Sorry, didn't know that I would frighten you.]  
  
Shatterstar nodded his hello, which the usually silent young man returned. "We did not mean to rob you of your sleep."  
  
[I don't sleep. Don't need it.]  
  
"Then we are fortunate." The two young men studied each other and seem to connect as only loners could.  
  
[Ms. Frost said to put you near the front of the hall as you will no doubt be wanting to see Paige in the morning.]  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like what Emma would say all right," Rictor commented with a slight smile. "How's our favorite blonde bookworm?"  
  
Jono slanted him a look, knowing that even those outside Gen-X knew of his affections toward the young beauty. He has never kept his feels a secret from anyone. [Paige is doing well physically.]  
  
Sam frowned. "And emotionally?"  
  
[She is still awake if you would like to speak with her.]  
  
That brought up a surprised brow from the brother. "Paige? My Paige is still up after ten pm? That's something new."  
  
[She doesn't sleeps until Jubilee comes to bed now. She keeps her habit but if Lee's not in bed by midnight, Paige is up roaming the halls for her.] Jono turned serious eyes toward Sam. [She fears for Lee, just as we all do.]  
  
There was silence as the others adsorb the information. Sam didn't like knowing that his sister is living with such a heavy burden on her shoulders. "How do you know?"  
  
Jono would have smiled if he had a mouth. [Why do you think I'm still walking around the halls?] He continued to lead the way. [Jubilee is still talking to Logan in the living room. I'll go to bed when I know she is in hers, just as Paige does.]  
  
"Logan would protect her you know," Rictor pointed out, remembering the dynamic duo when they last met. "You don't have to..."  
  
[But I do. No offense to Mr. Logan, I know that he can take care of her, but I need to be sure.]  
  
"Helps you sleep better knowing your love ones are safe in their own beds." Shatterstar nodded his head. "We understand."  
  
Sam frowned. "Well if Paige is still up and about, I'm going to go see she's all right for myself."  
  
[Is that why you came?]  
  
He smiled. "Well, she is family. We're of the same blood."  
  
Jono nodded. [Tell her good night for me and that she should not worry so.]  
  
"Probably the same advise she'd give you." Sam shook his head. "And look how well that's turned out for you." Then he disappeared around the corner heading toward the girl's rooms.  
  
Rictor grinned and patted Jono sympathetically on the shoulders. "Don't you just hate it when they hit you hard with logic?"  
  
To be continued....  



	6. The Forgotten One

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel. I take no credit but with the imaginative story line. This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.   
  
Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13. I will not be responsible for outraged parents.   
  
Note: This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic. It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines. Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.   
  
Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long. This will make much more sense to afterwards. Thanks.   
  
Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost. Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed. AU. New character introduced.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 months ago: Sinister's Fortress  
Jubilee rolled over and groaned loudly. Her entire back felt on fire. Every part of her hurt from what could possibly be having the entire NFL ran over her wearing very sharp high heels. Her hands were on fire but she couldn't move a finger, someone had slipped strange metal hand guards on them, preventing her from using her powers.   
  
"Sh... not too loud. You don't want them hearing that you're awake."   
  
Jubilee peered into the darkness. "Hello? Whose there?"  
  
"Sh..." a pale hand appeared in the bars of the vents. "You're new. Don't speak so loud, you don't want them hearing you."  
  
She sat up slowly, her head spinning like crazy causing her to collapse again. "Oh, my head."  
  
"Looks like you too a pretty hard blow." The other girl held out a hand toward her. "Come here, I can help with that."  
  
"I don't think I can make it that far without losing all my dinner on myself." She whimpered pathetically but still made an effort to shuffle herself toward the encouraging hand that was held out to her.   
  
"Come on, you can do it. I promise, it'll make you feel a whole lot better."  
  
Jubilee didn't know why she was listening to that voice, but there was something so wonderfully soothing and trustworthy about it. Plus, she was hurting so bad, any relief, even the touch of a stranger was better than nothing. Moving slowly on the ground, noting that the place was damp and smelled wonderfully like a wet dog, she took deep breaths through her mouth to keep from gagging.  
  
"Okay, you can stop now," the girl reached out with one cold small hand that for no apparent reason reminded Jubilee of a porcelain ball she saw in Emma Frost's room once. "This is going to feel like someone poured hot water on you for a second. Just relax and let me do the work."  
  
All she could do was nod her head and relax on the floor again. The girl had been right, it was white hot for a moment and before Jubilee could open her mouth to scream, it was gone, along with all her aches and pains. A rather strange calm sensation passed over her as she felt another wave of something wash over her, not hot but soothingly warm and wonderful. "Wow, that was... are you okay?"  
  
The girl's hand had gone limp over her arm.   
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Jubilee got up slowly, moving toward the vent. The girl was on her side, her face partially covered by her long dark hair. Eyes closed, she appeared to be sleeping. "Hello?"  
  
"Don't worry, I just need to rest. Used up too much energy." She whispered with her eyes still closed, her arm outstretched toward Jubilee.   
  
"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Don't be." The girl smiled. "I offered." She opened her eyes to look at her. Green eyes the color of the sea blinked. "You're awfully young."  
  
"I'm older than I look." Jubilee said with an encouraging smile. "And I..."  
  
The clanking of chains being played with caught both their attention.   
  
"Oh no," the girl's eyes went closed once again. "Good luck and keep the faith."  
  
"What?" Jubilee frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Those strange eyes looked back at her rather sadly and fully of pity. "You'll see soon enough. I'm so sorry."  
  
It won't be long before Jubilee knew exactly what the girl had been talking about. Every night she would return from Sinister's treatments with aches and pains so great that she didn't know what to do. The girl would always offer words of encouragement and sometimes when she's strong enough, a little healing. They were both test subjects for Sinister's experiments. But while Jubilee could offer nothing to him, the other girl could. She was something special, even Jubilee knew that.  
  
"You're a healer?" Jubilee asked one night.  
  
"Kind of." She smiled, her eyes tired. The day's session must have been grueling. "My powers are kind of strange."  
  
"Whose isn't?"  
  
"I link up with a person, like energy level and use my own... I guess life force, you would call it, and heal return to their normal state of being."  
  
"So you're like a equalizer?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"That's nice."   
  
It helped to talk to her. It helped to be able to talk to anyone. The amniotic fluid tank was equipped with sensory deprivation. It drove her crazy to be in it. But god the pain that accompany coming out of the white place was horrible. She wasn't sure which was worse.   
  
"So tell me about yourself."  
  
The girl smiled. "Nothing to tell. Those that knew men have long forgotten me."  
  
"Don't say that." Jubilee shook her head. "When my friends comes, we'll help you find your family again."  
  
"Maybe," she didn't look convinced, only nodded to indulge Jubilee. "But I know that they believe me to be gone. Sinister made sure of that. He even showed me my own funeral. My father cried."  
  
Jubilee looked horrified. "That bastard!"  
  
"He's been called worse." The pale hand reached through the vent. "I've gotten quite use to being the forgotten one."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be. I'll never forget you." Jubilee reached out and held the girl's cold hand.  
  
"Yes you will, just like the others. But that's okay, as long as you remember me now."  
  
"I won't forget, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I haven't forgotten." Jubilee whispered to herself. She remembered only too well. Here in the silent night, she...  
  
Jubilee looked up sharply. "Wolverine, did you..."  
  
"I heard it," Wolverine was up and moving toward the window. "Someone is climbing the walls."  
  
"I could only hope it's Spiderman." Jubilee muttered as she raced toward the door. "My room is one door down and one floor up."  
  
Wolverine grunted. "I know."  
  
  
To be continued......  



	7. The Enemy

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One

By Didi

Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel.  I take no credit but with the imaginative story line.  This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.  

Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13.  I will not be responsible for outraged parents. 

Note:  This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic.  It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines.  Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.  

Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long.  This will make much more sense to afterwards.  Thanks.  

Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost.  Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed.  AU.  New character introduced.  

Author's Note:  I started this piece like more than an year ago and just never got around to finishing it.  This seems as good a time to finish this story as any.  So here we go.  

~~~~~~~~~~

            Sam had almost reached Paige's room when the pounded of feet caught his attention.  He turned just in time to see Wolverine and Jubilee race around the corner from the stairwell and headed toward him.  "Whoa, where's the fire?"

            "Someone's on the wall outside!"  Jubilee called out as she raced forward, knowing that Wolverine was not going to take the time to explain things to Sam.  "Paige is in my room."

            Trouble was never something that surprised Samuel Guthrie, better known in battle mode as Cannonball.  He didn't even bother knocking on the door but kicked it inward.  He figured that he would apologize to his sister later if he startles her and pay for the door repairs.  And thank goodness he didn't know.  Standing by his sister's bed was  a figure dressed completely in black, and currently picking the unconscious Paige up by under the arms.  "Shit!"

            Jubilee hit the panic button just outside her room, the one that Emma and Sean insisted on putting there just in case.  She had been terribly annoyed by it in the beginning but now she was glad for it.  The wailing of the alarms only served to make her heart pound faster.  She was scared, too scared of being back in that place again.

            Wolverine knew that he wasn't going to get to the blonde girl in time, especially not with Sam in the way, completely stunned by the fact that someone was actually there making off with his sister.  "Move it, Boy.  He's getting away with your kid sister."

            That seemed to shake Cannonball from whatever he was thinking.  But by that time, the silver rocket pack on the blacked cloaked figure was activated and they were already through the window.  "Not so fast!"

            Codename aside, Sam Guthrie would have done anything to bring back his sister.  The natural gift of speed and power only made that assignment easier as he took off after them with his plasma burn at full.  It took all over three seconds for him to overrun them, the puny rocket pack being absolutely no match the mach six velocity of Cannonball.  It wasn't until he ran headlong into them did he realize that the kidnapper could drop his sister and she would get…

            "Double shit!"  He watched as Paige fell along side her captor from a hundred yards in the air.  Switching directions, he wasn't fast enough to get to her before her would-be captor caught her first.  "Oh, no you don't!"

            Down below, the rest of Generation X was already running out into the lawn, eyes glued on the fight above them.

            Emma felt as if her heart would stop and freeze with fear.  Another of her student was now being carried off by some unknown enemy just as Jubilee had been.  

            "Monet, lass!"  Sean's voice hit at a loud volume, but not enough to carry him into the air.  "Get to Paige while Sam and I deal with our uninvited guest!"  Then the eerie sonic scream of the legendary Banshee filled the air.  

            Monet St. Croix was good at two things, being superior and being super human.  Her gentle gliding flight made not sound as she approached the enemy from below them.  And as Sam slammed once again into their enemy, the girl known as simply M caught her unconscious teammate in her arms and carried her off to safety so that the battle may truly commence.

            Jubilee watched, completely helpless from the ground.  There would be no chance of her getting into the action unless the fight is taken out of the air.  With both Cannonball and Banshee at the bat, she doubted that there would be anything left for her to deal with.  But she didn't want whoever this was to die.  She needed answers, needed to know what was going on around here and in Sinister's lair.  Someone was going to talk, and they were going to talk fast.  "Bring him down!  We need to question him!"

            Cannonball fell back as Banshee took a nice little blast at the rocket pack strapped to their adversary's back.  The pack exploded, sending him across the academy grounds.  Rictor gave the earth a little jolt to keep their "friend" from running while Shatterstar took the hands on approach.  

But whoever this player was, was not without training of their own.  The black clad figure matched Shatterstar blow for blow, pushing the former X-Force member way with a blast hard enough to send the mutant flying back several feet into his friend's arms.  

            Seeing their opponent on the run, Banshee decided a little bit of a push was necessary to keep them on the ground.  Sonic screams were hard on the ears unless protect, but was even harder on the clothes which could be shred to ribbons be the sound vibration.  The black mask on their enemy came off, revealing a pale face and hair longer than even M's.  And while the blast should have knocked the girl unconscious when the vibrations disrupted the inner ear balance, it did not seem to have any effect on her as she continued to make her way across the massive expansion of lawn.

            Allowing her to get away was not an option.

            Jonathan Starmore, a.k.a. Chamber, could be considered one of the most powerful mutants on the face of the earth.  The amount of energy contained within his body was enough to blow up a small country and send the rest of the world into the Stone Age.  And while he has never been a big proponent of using his powers, he found it rather useful at times.  Especially when the object of their attack was the girl he considered being an angel sent to earth.  

            Jubilee's eyes narrowed as she watched the figure struggle to get away from them.  There was something rather familiar about the way she… "Oh no."  she turned in time to see Chamber's psychic blast erupt from his body, making a wind tunnel of fire toward the girl.  "NO!  JONO, STOP!"

            But it was too late.  The power of Chamber's force could not be undone once it's been released.  The blast hit the girl from behind, sending her into the air and crashing head first into a giant oak, where she laid crumbled, broken on the ground.

            "NO!"  Jubilee's scream filled the now silent night air as she rushed forward, putting herself in the line of fire should any of her friends decide to make another run at the girl.  "No!"  The sobbing hit everyone, stunned them to immobility.  "No."

            She knelt down next to the figure, now covered with its own blood.  Her eyes were blurred from tears and she could barely recognize the disfigured girl on the found.  Wiping away blood and dirt, Jubilee cried openly for the first time since her disappearance as she cradled the girl's head in her lap, her heart breaking with grief both for herself and the girl.  Her mind block finally broken by sorrow.  "Oh God, Lexi.  I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."

TBC…


	8. Who is the Enemy?

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One

By Didi

Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel.  I take no credit but with the imaginative story line.  This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.  

Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13.  I will not be responsible for outraged parents. 

Note:  This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic.  It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines.  Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.  

Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long.  This will make much more sense to afterwards.  Thanks.  

Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost.  Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed.  AU.  New character introduced.  

~~~~~~~~~~

            "How are the girls?" Scott asked as he met up with Logan just outside the infirmary.  He could not quite shake the eerie since of déjà vu.    

            "Jubilee is not hurt.  She's shaken pretty bad though.  Brought back too much too quickly this time around."  He shook his head.  "Paige is fine, awake and talking now.  As for the girl…"

            "Who is she?"  Jean asked her brows furrowed with concern.  

            "Jubilee says that her name is Lexi.  She was the one that help her when they were both trapped within Sinister's sick little game."  Emma answered as she made her way to them.  "There was considerable damage to her body, Sean and Jono did a number on her but she appears to be a fast healer."  

            "Has Jubilee said anything else since?"  Scott asked with concern as he watched the petite figure standing by the bedside of her friend.  

            "No," Logan could see the concern on the kid's face.  "She hasn't said a word since the attack."

            Jean frowned.  "How is she psychically?"  _[Do we know if she can scanned for psychic damage?]_

_            [Not unless you want a possible break down.]  _Emma answered honestly. _ [I'm almost certain now that she's got some latent telepathy.]_

_            [Perhaps she should return to the mansion with Scott and myself then.  Profession Xavier could be able to help her better if she…]_

Logan shook his head.  _[No, she stays where she is most comfortable.  And right now it's here.]_

Jean nodded her head and looked through the window with grave concerns.  "Then we'll just have to see what happens next."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _[I didn't know.] _ Jono appeared to not be talking to anyone but himself.  _[I just didn't know.]_

            "We all know that, Jono.  Don't beat yourself up over this."  Rictor patted the boy on the back.  "None of us could have known that they were one and the same."

            _[Shouldn't have hit her so hard though.  I thought she was…]_

            "You were scared, lad."  Sean sighed, feeling guilty over his own part of the attack.  He had hit the girl hard enough to blow up a small county yet the girl kept kicking.  "We all thought that she was going to make off with Paige."

            Sam tightened his arm around his little sister who sat curled next to him.  "I for one am not sorry."

            Paige grinned, trying to lighten the mood.  "When have you been?"  

            Sam smiled and took the opportunity to tickle her, causing her to squeal with laughter, bringing a smile to everyone's face.  

            Jubilee came into that scene, where everything was good and strangely cheerful.  It only served to make her feel so much more weight in her heart.  "Hi."

            "Jubie," Everett got up swiftly and came to her.  "You need anything?"

            "No," she sighed and sat down in the armchair.  "I just want sit for a second.  Logan is with Lexi for now.  Emma thinks that she's going to make a full recovery."

            _[Listen, Jubilee.  I didn't know that…]_

            "Oh shut up, Jono.  I know that you were worried about Paige and weren't using your head.  Don't worry about it."  She rubbed her neck feeling the muscles there painfully knotted.  "I highly doubt Lexi would blame you."

            Jono wasn't too sure what to say.  _[Thank you.]_

            She waved it off without a thought.  "I have to say though, that was one hell of a control blast.  You've really been improving on your control."

            That got a silent wince from the man without his face.  

            "Do you think your friend could have mistaken Paige for you?"  Sam asked with a wary look in his eyes that did not bode well.  

            "I highly doubt it.  Hayseed and I are hardly two peas in a pot."  She felt the need to smile then. "Hey, I'm going to guess that Sinister decided that whatever he was doing on me wasn't going to work so he's moved on.  No offense, Paige."  She gave the blonde beauty a weak apologetic smile.  

            Paige sighed.  "Lucky me."

            "Hey, it could be worse."  She smiled at her.

            "How?"

            "He could have caught already."  She pointed out logically.

            Paige made a face and shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _[Tell me something, Emma.  How long have you suspected Jubilee's abilities?]_

_            [Not long.  You haven't lost your touch if that's what you're afraid of, Jean.]_

_            [That's not why I asked.  Jubilee has always been a favorite among the X-men.  She came to us under rather strange circumstances.  Logan is very fond of her.]_

_            [Wolverine is much more than fond of her.  He sees her as the daughter that he's never had before and she certainly makes no effort to hide the fact that she reciprocates that love for him.]_

_            [And that's a bad thing?]_

_            [No, it's not.]  _She sighed._  [Jubilee is one of mine.  I see Generation X as my own personal redemption.  I think I need them a whole lot more than they will ever need me.  Xavier chose well when he chose them as the next generation of X-Men.]_

_            [The professor did not choose them to replace those that are on the teams now.  He chose them before they have something to offer the world.  A goodness that cannot be found in everyone.  They will do us proud one day.]_

_[Yes they would.]_

Jean looked at the once formidable White Queen of the Hellfire Club._  [You're changed, Emma.  You changed a lot since your days as my enemy.]_

_            [We all have to grow in some way.  I will not say that I have changed completely from my old ways.  But I will say that I think I'm a better person for knowing the X-Men.]_

_            [Is that a compliment, Emma?]_

_            [Don't get use to it.]_

_            [I would never be so presumptuous.]_

Logan cleared his throat to gain their attention.  _[I hate to interrupt you ladies, but if you want to do this with the girl, I suggest you do so now while Jubilee is gone.  I don't like that we're not asking her first.  After all, she considers the girl a friend.]_

_            [Patience, Logan.  It is better to wait until she's awake to do this.  A sleeping mind is a very difficult one to focus.]_

_            [Besides which, who said that Jubilee is every going to find out about this?] _ Emma smiled rather defiantly at him.

            Logan shook his head.  _[You said so yourself.  Jubie is a telepath now.  You don't think she's going to sense a couple of high power gals like you two?]_

Jean grinned at the rather displeased look on Emma's face.  _[And should she not sense it, there is always your other students.  I believe Monet St. Croix and Jonothan Starmore are both very powerful…]_

_            [I get the point.  No need to rub it in.]  _Emma crossed her arms over her chest.  _Let's get a move on it then.  We don't need Jubilee freaking out again.]_

_            ["Freaking out?"]_  Jean grinned with amusement.  _[When did you learn to use such language, Emma?]_

_            [When you are in such close proximity with those children, you're bound to pick up one or two improper language terms.]_

_            [Keeps us young.  Now let's get to it.]_

            Concentrating their minds together, they both reached out to the girl lying in the medical bed between them.  There was a slight struggle between the two powerful telepaths for the right to enter first but then they seem to decide that the best approach was to go in together.  

            They were immediately meant with a tall wall that seems to go on forever on the astro plane.  Jean touched the grayish color stone with apprehension.  "She's so young.  How could she have learned to put up mental barriers like this?"

            Emma frowned at it.  "Maybe she didn't."

            "You think Sinister tried to wipe her memories clean like with Jubilee?"

            "That would be one sure fire way to keep her loyal to him."  Emma closed her eyes and her body was suddenly incased in pale silver armor.  "Let's see if we can break down that wall for her."

            "No wait."  Jean stopped her with a hand.  "Remember what happened to Jubilee when you try to force your way into her mind.  She could react badly to this."

            "And you're point would be?"  Emma asked with some curiosity.

            "She's child, Emma.  Just like Jubilee."

            With a sigh, Emma put down the sword and the armor disappeared.  "I don't like it when you appeal to my sense of obligation to her."

            "I know."  Jean touched the wall again.  I wonder if the reason the wall is here is because like Jubilee, the girl is a telepath as well."

            "What do you mean?"  Emma asked.

            "Well, I've seen mind wipes before.  They usually resemble something of a desert, barren with little spots of life here and there.  It allows for some work to be done but most of the memories are no longer there to be accessed."  

            "So, you're saying that this wall is here temporarily?"

            "Yeah, it could come down at any time and…"  Jean turned.  She could see something in the distance.  "Look over there."

            Emma's eyes followed Jean's to the figure in the distance.  She was dressed completely in a flowing black robe, like an nomad.  "Is that the girl?

            "I don't see that it could be anyone else?"

            "Maybe we can…"

            "My thoughts exactly."

            She was silent as she approached.  Her green eyes glowing strangely in the astro plane.  "You should not be here."  

            "We wanted to…"  Jean began but found a hand staring at her.  

            Lexi didn't want them to be in her sanctuary.  "You should return now."  With a quick flick of her wrist, they were gone.

            Jean and Emma both gasped as they were literally pushed back into their bodies.  

            "What happened?"  Logan asked with curiosity as Scott came in with coffee.

            Jean and Emma exchanged knowing glances.  "She's waking up."

TBC….


	9. Remember me?

Innocence Lost II: The Forgotten One

By Didi

Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel.  I take no credit but with the imaginative story line.  This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.  

Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13.  I will not be responsible for outraged parents. 

Note:  This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic.  It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines.  Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.  

Oh, and this is a sequel so please go read the first part, it's not that long.  This will make much more sense to afterwards.  Thanks.  

Summery: Sequel to Innocence Lost.  Jubilee takes back her life and repays a debt owed.  AU.  New character introduced.  

~~~~~~~~~~

            First thing was the pain, barely manageable pain that streaked up and down her back and her arms.  The arms was new, usually it was just the back and sometimes her neck, but never the arms.  There were restraints this time too, never before had she been in restraints after on of those… those what?  What was it that he…he who?  

            Lexi almost groaned in frustration as again and again her mind came up with holes in her memory.  After a few more minutes of straggle with herself, she gave up reluctantly and opened her eyes.

            The brightness of the room almost blinded her.  "Oh…" her eyes ached.

            "Someone dim lights please," a voice called softly as the brightness was sudden diminished.  The voice was familiar, where from she wasn't sure but she was sure that it was familiar.  "You all right?"

            Throat dry and still in pain, she blinked up at the unfamiliar face.  "Define all right," she managed to croak out.

            A small smile lifted her lips.  "Want some water?"

            "Please," she begged without much energy.

            Holding the straw to her dry lips, Jubilee made a note to herself to get some chapstick for the girl.  "How are you feeling?"

            "It would be better if you didn't ask," Lexi replied best she could.  "Where am I?"

            "Infirmary," Jubilee replied, glancing over her shoulder at the adults and students that were watching cautiously.  "Do you remember me?"

            Green eyes focus for a moment on the smooth skin face with it's bright blue eyes and tilted nose.  "No.  Should I?"

            "Yes," she nodded slowly, putting the straw back to her lips.  "I'm Jubilee.  We met some time ago."     

            Swallowing painfully, she suppressed another groan of pain as the ache shot up her back and along her neck.  "If we did, you're the only one that remembers."  She shifted and moaned as the restraints bit into her raw wounds.  

            Jubilee winced as blood sudden appeared on the gauze around her wrist.  Turning to Scott, "Could we take the restraints off, please?"

            Slowly shaking his head, Scott looked regretfully at her.  "We can't, we have to cautious here."

            "I'll vouch for her," Jubilee said insistently.  "Please Scott, it's hurting her."

            For a moment, Scott Summer looked torn.  "I'm sorry."

            "Forget it," Lexi managed to mutter loud enough for Jubilee to hear.  "I'm use to it."  

            "You shouldn't have to be."

            "It's all right," she closed her eyes and held herself still to alleviate the pain.  "Thank you for trying."

            Logan watched the girl carefully, smell the acceptance in her and her sincerity when she thanked Jubilee.  Dangerous as the others perceive her, she had a good soul.  Walking over, he stood by the bed, next to Jubilee simply watching the girl.  They have yet to figure out what to do with her but one thing is for sure, Jubilee isn't going to let them hurt her.  

            Lexi opened her eyes slowly and looked at the big burly man by the girl.  He had the face and eyes of an old soul.  He wore a worn flannel shirt and blue jeans.  A silver bucket the size of the girl's hand sat gleaming dully at his waist.  A old cowboy hat was pushed back on his head.  Her eyes traveled to the hands.  There was something about the hand…  A faint memory appeared.

            _"Tell me more about your Logan," Lexi asked insistently, feeling the girl's spirit sink as she lay there withering in pain.  "Come on Jubilee, talk to me."_

_            Whimpering pitifully, Jubilee tried to catch her breath as the pain intensified across her back.  The metal bars Sinister tied to the small of her back had been rigged with electric stimulators.  "Logan… Logan is like some throw back of the cowboy days.  He wears cowboy hats, shirts, pains, belt buckles that you can use as a reflection dish."  She laughed gently.  "I use to tease him about the buckets, how they would blind me when he walkes in the sun."  She coughed, each cough sending bullets of pain throughout her body.  She began to cry in earnest.  "Where is he?"\_

_Lexi tried to each out to her but she was still too fair away.  As much pain as she herself was in, for the last sessions had been painfully longer than usual, she wanted to help the poor kid.  "He's coming, Jubilee.  I'm sure of it. He's coming for you."  He prayed that she was right.  The girl was beginning to lose hope.  "Tell me about him.  What is his power like?"_

_Jubilee sniffed and tried to push back the ever-rising fear that her friends aren't coming for her.  "Logan…Wolverine… was part of the Weapon X Project.  They bonded his bones with metal that cannot be broken."_

_            "Did it hurt?" Lexi asked, trying to keep the girl's mind from the pain that was no doubt paralyzing her body.  _

_            "Yeah," she gasped out as she tried to shift toward the vents.  "Wolvie won't talk about it but you know it hurt him something bad.  And every time he uses his claws…"_

_            "Claws?  He has claws?"_

_            "Yeah," she gave a soft chuckle that ended with a wince.  "Thee metal claws from each knuckle of the same metal.  Very deadly, very dangerous.  That's why they call him Wolverine."_

            The hands.  "Wolverine," came the soft whisper.  She turned her eyes toward the sudden tense man.  "She called you Wolvie."

            Jubliee's face lit up light Christmas.  "That's right!  You remember."

            "Not much," she replied.  "Just bits and pieces of conversations.  You were in the next cell, we talked through the vents."

            "Yeah," Lee picked up a cloth and wiped her forehead with it.  "You were right, my friends did come for me.  Thank you."

            "I'm glad you got away," Lexi closed her eyes as pinpricks began on her left side.  "It gave _me_ hope."  She took deep breathed to keep the pain down.  She knew what was coming, how she knew she wasn't sure but she knew.  The mind forgets but the body doesn't.  

            "I didn't forget," Jubilee was puzzled but the sudden tension in Lexi's body.  "I didn't forget about you.  We were preparing to come for you."

            "Thanks for the thought, but it wouldn't have made a difference," she clinched her teeth as the pinpricks became needle jabs.  

            "You okay kid?" Logan asked suddenly as he smell the pain radiating from her.  

            "Peachy," she managed to gasped out as the needle jabs became chopping axes than simply poured-on acid.  She held on for a few more seconds before the scream erupted from her throat.  It was like being blinded again, only this time not with light.

            "LEXI!" Jubilee head Lexi's head as the girl's eyes rolled back.  Bringing frightened eyes up to Jean, who had rushed to the bedside, "What's wrong with her?"

            "She's in pain," Logan replied as he reached over and held down the girl's legs that were twisting and pulling from the restraints.  

            "Scott, get her arms.  She's tearing her wrists up," Jean instructed as she tried to reach the girl's mind to block the pain respecters.  "Emma…."

            "I'm not getting in either," Emma said in frustration.  She was not willing to help but the fear in Jubilee's eyes… it was too much to face again.  

            _[Let me.]_  Jono stood by the girl's side and pushed his way into her mind.  _[Let me in, girl.]_  For a moment, Jono stood in a vast space with a solid wall before him.  _[Hello?]_

            "You shouldn't be here," the girl in the black robes said as she stepped out from the wall.  "Go away."

            _[But I just wanted to…]_  Jono stumbled back and he fell back into his own body.  _[No can do, won't let me in.]_

            The scream stopped almost as suddenly as it began.  And she lay there still.  

            Jubilee's heart felt like it would jump out of her throat any second.  "Lexi?"

            Her eyes opened slowly, blank and devoid of anything emotions.  "He wants the girl."

            "What girl?" Logan asked, sensing the Lexi they had been talking to was no longer there. 

            "The blonde with the elemental morphing powers," again, devoid of any feelings.

            "Paige?" Emma asked slowly, turning to watch the blonde and her brother saying six feet away, listening to the whole exchange.  

            "Gutherie," Lexi replied, her face now blank and unseeing.  "Must bring her back.  72 hours."

            "72 hours to what?" Scott asked quietly, his eyes on the hands he had been restraining.  They were a bloody mess now and he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for the girl.  

            "I have 72 hours to bring her back," she answered, turning her head to him.  "Scott Summers.  He wants your son."

            Scott looked at her carefully.  She was not joking.  "Why?"

            She smiled suddenly.  "Good DNA."

            Neither Jean nor Scott knew how to reply.

            Lexi turned to Jubilee.  "Want to do me a favor?"

            Jubilee nodded her head without hesitation, she owed her.  "Name it."

            "Darlin'," Logan growled the warning but he could already sense the shift in the girl.  It was strange, one moment she was cold and different, then she was the same girl they had spoken with before.  The pain put her in almost a trance like state for a bit.  Strange.

            Lexi watched those blue eyes carefully, noting the conviction in them.  "Kill me."

            That was not what she had been expecting.  "What?"

"If you want to keep your friend, you have kill me."

"Not a chance in hell," Jubilee replied seriously.

"You're going to have to," Lexi replied calmly as she turned her eyes toward Paige.  The blonde girl had stepped forward, toward Lexi.  "You want to live?  Want to keep out of the blue face man's hands?  Take my life now and maybe that'll be possible."

Paige's cornflower blue eyes were big on her face.  "We don't kill."  She turned to Jean and Scott.  "We don't."

"Don't kid yourself," Lexi said quietly as she tuned to look at the brother, for only a brother would have that look on his face.  "We all kill when we have to in order to survive.  You want to keep your baby sister safe?" she asked the blond young man, almost taunting him.  Turning toward the guy with half a face, "Want to keep you lover alive?  I've seen what you can do.  It wouldn't take from you to eliminate me."

"We don't kill," Scott replied softly, holding the girl's hand.  He felt bad for the girl; she's obviously suffered.  But for all her pains, she was still a good soul.  "Tell me why?"

            She turned toward him, "Cause I can't kill myself.  Not in the programming."

            "Programming?" Emma asked.  If it was mental suggestion, a little tweak was all that was needed.

            "A micro chip, base of my skull," she looked at them.  She wasn't sure why she knew these things, only that she did.  It was strange, she couldn't remember her full name but little things like these…  Those damn holes in her memory.  "_It _reminds me of things I have to do and things I cannot do."

            "Like commit suicide," Jubilee nodded to herself.  "I must not have been long enough."

            Lexi shook her head.  "You never lost hope."

            Scott nodded slowly, watching the girls with eyes that were hidden forever form the world behind a shield of red.  Lexi could not be more than seventeen, maybe even younger, but her eyes were old and worn.  Next to the vibrant Jubilee, it was easy to see the damage Sinister had caused.  "Jean, get McCoy on the line and see if you can locate Dr. Reyes as well.  We're going to need them."  He squeeze the girl's hand for a moment.  "How much longer until your 72 hours are up?"

            She looked him at him emotionlessly.  "What time is it?"

            "Just after 2 in the morning."

            "I've got 48 maybe 49 hours left."

            "Then we better get working."

TBC…


End file.
